


My Last Chance is You

by Corporal_Levi_Wilson (shimmerkit)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused!Eren, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Eren is totally enraptured with Levi, F/F, Grisha is an ass, I'm really bad at tags forgive me, Jean is also an ass to Eren, Levi is an undercover detective researching Eren's father, M/M, Multi, Nerd!Eren, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Transmale!Eren, Violence, artist!Eren, levi is tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmerkit/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who knew me before keeps using female pronouns and my old name. And I am in no position to stop them. Dammit. I just wish that I was strong enough... But then, Levi came into my life.</p>
<p>Have fun, my lovelies!<br/>-Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my own personal hell. Have fun reading this. Mostly fluff this chapter...
> 
> -Levi

Eren's POV

Everyone who knew me  _before_ keeps using female pronouns and my old name. And I am in no damned position to stop them. Dammit. I just wish that I was strong enough to hurt those bastards when they purposely misgender me or call me Erica.

I go to Trost High School. And my life there is a living hell. Everyone "likes" me but nobody truly  _likes_ me. So I try to relieve the pain of daily life. But what I need most is love and affection from someone who actually  _cares about me_!

Seeing as though my father hates me.

**1st Period**

I was sitting in the back of the photography room, examining everyone as I usually did. There was a thump beside me that broke my concentration. I glanced sideways, and my breath caught in my throat. The boy, no,  _man_ , next to me, to be frank, was gorgeous.

"What're you looking at, brat?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was startlingly rich and deep.

"N-nothing..." Great, I stuttered. That wasn't supposed to happen. The boy scoffed, plugging his earbuds in. He started swaying, and mouthing the words of the song. I watched, enraptured with the beauty laid before me. I pulled out my sketchpad and began to sketch the scene. After a while, I realized that he had stopped swaying and was watching me intently. I looked at the drawing proudly, sitting up.

"Good job, kid." I heard, and I turned to look guiltily at the god next to me. I ripped out the drawing, handing it to the boy.

"Here, you keep it." I signed my name on it, and the bell sounded. I stood, hurrying out of the classroom to my next class. Math. I groaned. My worst subject. I sat down in my usual spot, and sighed. And then the raven-haired man walked in. I hadn't noticed before that he had eyeliner on. I studied him some more, and realized that he wore that damned undercut so well!

The second bell rang, and he stood by Mr. Pixis's desk, playing on his phone. Pixis walked into the room. "Hello, people." He said, taking a sip of  _something_ from a water bottle. "This is Levi Ackerman. He's new here. Hmmm..." He looked around the room before his goldish eyes landed on me. "Ah, Eren! You tell him how things work here and show him around!"

"W-what?!" I stuttered, and flushed a deep red from it. The boy, Levi, smirked at me and I swear my face went redder.

"He said to show me the ropes." Levi said, plopping down next to me after scaring away the boy who was in that seat.

"O-okay... Paper over there, t-text books over th-there, a-and you can presumably see the d-door..." I cursed my flailing tongue as I pointed everything out.

"Got that. Now, let me introduce myself, cutie." Levi purred at me. I bit down on my lip, chewing it roughly. "I'm Levi Ackerman." He held out his hand, and I shook it warily.

"Eren Jeager."

"So, where're you from?" He asked, obviously flirting.

"Sh-Shinganshina." What was I doing? No one knew that save for Armin and Mikasa, and that was because they had lived with me. Levi's eyes widened fractionally.

"Really?" He asked. I bit my lip again, nodding. He leaned back, nodding. "Damn, kid, that must have been a wild ride."


	2. Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, loyal readers. Here is a little bit more angst thrown into the mix. I hope that you like that. I love you all~
> 
> -Levi

This damn kid was cute, but I could tell that something was off. He was twitchy, and every time he moved a specific way, he winced. Did he get into fights a lot? Or was there something darker that was going on? "So how old are you, kid?" I asked. Though I already knew almost everything about him.

"S-seventeen.." The brunette stuttered. Why the hell was that so damn cute?

"So am I." I replied. That was a flat out lie. I was 23, but could pass for seventeen, what with my height. Eren beamed. I could see the cogs and wheels turning in his head

"Where are you from, Levi?" Eren asked, winking at me. He was trying to flirt. Well, two could play at that game.

"Come over tonight and maybe you'll find out." I flirted back. His eyes widened marginally, and he started furiously shaking his head.

"No, I c-can't, I'm sorry!" The brunette exclaimed. I knew that I was frowning. He stood up abruptly. The bell had rung. I was here to investigate his father, so we had the same schedule. I stood, following him.

"Hey, wait! Can I at least get your number?" I called, and had to sprint to catch up with the brunette.

"I have German with my mother now." He said when I grew level with him. I let a slight smile briefly cross my features at the news.

"So do I." I replied. "With Mrs. Jeager." Eren smiled lightly down at me, his blue-green eyes glinting with pleasure at this new development.

"That's cool." He replied. When we got to the classroom, I stood by Mrs. Jeager's desk. As per normal for new students here. But a substitute came in. I glanced at Eren, who looked very confused. I held my hand out to the man, but he ignored it.

"Eren, I need to speak with you." he said, his voice gruff and thick with grief. He was shorter than I was. He had a graying ponytail, spectacles, and wore plain, well-used clothing.

"Why?" I heard Eren reply. The man just shook his head. I heard Eren choke out a sob. "Sh-she didn't... She c-couldn't..." I looked at Eren again, and was slightly surprised when I saw the tears rushing in torrents down his face. "N-no... Sh-she promised... They said she was b-better..." The brunette teen was shaking as he covered his tear-stained face with his hands.

"I'm sorry. I know how close you were to her." The man replied.

Eren just sniffled a little. "D-don't worry, Dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek for the next chapter: "He with the beautiful, dark raven hair and burning, stormy eyes. He with the never-ending legs, and a hot DAMN body." There you go, my lovelies. Hugs!
> 
> -Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak peek for next chapter: "This damn kid was cute, but I could tell that something was off. He was twitchy, and every time he moved a certain way, he winced. Did he get into fights a lot? Or was there something darker going on?"  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Kudos? Feel free to leave any of those behind. Love you!  
> -Levi


End file.
